darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tetsuro
Tetsuro is a mysterious contractor who works mainly as a freelancer. While not entirely apathetic (though reaching dangerously high levels at times), his dispassion around most prevent his motives from being truly understood unless he makes them known. Outside of the contracting community he is known as his real name Aaron. He is well educated and knowledgable of the world and current events. Currently he has no partner, but he has shown no aversion to having one. Background Under Construction Synopsis Not Available Appearance Tetsuro has been shown to possess light brown skin, dark brown hair, and equally dark eyes to match. He tends to prefer darker toned colors; typically wearing black in some form in nearly his entire wardrobe. His attire is typically somewhat baggy; shown by his choice of a loose black T-shirt and khaki cargo pants. Over this is mainly a dark, hooded longcoat which conceals the weapons he carries on his person if he wishes. His expression is typically calm, his eyes are usually set either in a state of analysis or thoughtfulness, and in full his expression can either seem kind or cold. Personality and Traits Tetsuro is a highly intelligent, if complex, person who possesses two disparate natures; coming off as either warm and friendly or cold and apathetic. These two natures require balance, and depending on his surroundings decides how he acts. He possesses charisma, and can draw people to him. Shrewd and curious, as well as being liberal and independent-minded, his talent in perceiving the motives of others is extraordinary, and he is highly free-thinking and unconventional. Forthright in explanation, he tends to get right to the point. Analytical, iconoclastic, and at times rebellious, he is rather unpredictable in thought and action. He doesn't give his trust to everyone, and those who don't qualify may find themselves ignored or sharply criticized at some point. Frustrated when hampered, Tetsuro is not satisfied unless free to do as he pleases. Typically confident, he is a good leader that is hardworking and sociable. To add to the complexities, Tetsuro manages to be both magnanimous, and vindictive; while he is tolerant of many petty wrongs, when roused he can be intolerant of things in the beginning and highly vindictive. In the long run though his tolerance shows; rarely holding grudges. Tetsuro does have his quirks however; not being above manipulation and deceit and can be self-destructive, obstinate, critical, over-ambitious, ruthless, intolerant, and scheming. Tetsuro also has a small habit of answering questions he doesn't want to answer with a 'mathematician's answer' — an answer that is completely accurate that is of no use in the question's context — typically at the expense of the person he answers. He is also prone to sarcasm when being critical (which depending on the person can be often or not), as well as laziness when the objective isn't exactly important to him. His colder and more analytical side can be rather deadpan about things, but both natures can deal with anger; albeit in different ways. His anatyical side is more likely to sharply criticize in a level tone, while his warmer self is likely to flare up and yell. Typically Tetsuro prefers the former option when dealing with people though. Tetsuro will often pace around a room if he's standing up and thinking and if sitting he is likely to slouch when tired. Abilities Under Construction Trivia *Tetsuro favorite food is guotie (potstickers), and his favorite drinks are cream soda and hot cocoa; with his least favorite food being seafood.